Perspective
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: He is up there, surrounded by people who are captivated by his passion for revolution. I am back here, alone.. hanging on his every word. {Grantaire's views on Enjolras. Can be viewed as E/R}


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongA/N: Hello, my darling lovelies~ I'm back and oh, I've missed you so. This fic is a tad older, one I posted on a different fanfiction website. It's a drabble of sorts. I do not own Les Misérables. If only I did... Enjoy~! /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"hr /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Perspective./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Grantaire's POV) /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He's standing up there, I'm sitting back here./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He's got crowds around him listening intently, I'm alone in a dark corner./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Back here hanging on his every word. His words of revolution, of foolishness, his stature that of a god to these people. The hope in their eyes says it all./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He a revolutionary, I a cynic. He is strong, out going, and I am a lowly drunkard who likes to sit here and sketch him as he speaks./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"How foolish am I? More foolish then he?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"A cynic hanging on the words of revolutionary who speaks about a cause he does not believe in./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"A revolutionary who speaks of a revolution that will only waste the lives of many, his fight in vain./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Though pleasantly buzzed I fully understand every word that passes his beautiful lips. I can't help but stare at them as he drones on. His speeches are eloquent, and his passion for his cause is obvious. I do not understand this man, and yet he captivates me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"His features are beautiful, so beautiful they may as well have been chiseled by the gods. Then again you could compare the man himself to a god./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He is confident, strong, brave, determined and clearly a natural born leader. This man who stands on a table in this small bar, speaking to the people of his thoughts and plans, is clearly nothing short of a divine being. His blonde curls his halo, and his words his weapon./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He is everything I am not. And for that I cannot help but respect the man./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Apollo. He is Apollo. The god of the sun. His golden curls should prove such./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"His beautiful eyes met mine, for only a minute, but that's something at least. The great Apollo knows I exist./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"His eyes quickly dart away to look at the men who are captivated by him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He is up there./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I am back here./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He is a god./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I am a man./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He has followers./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I am alone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He is a revolutionary./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I am a cynic./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He believes in his cause with a burning passion./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I believe in nothing./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"But../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I believe in him.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"hr /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongA/N: ya see that cute little button that says review? Why don't cha click if for me c: ? I would love to hear what you think of it! It's short.. I know.. I may continue depending on feedback and such. Thanks for reading! /strong/div 


End file.
